Territorio Virgen
by Seinen
Summary: Roy Mustang es un humano, y como todos, ha tropezado en el camino de la vida. El problema es que, siendo la primera vez y viendo las consecuencias, él decidió que sería la última. OOC, UA. Roy/Riza implícito.


**Pincel **

―Mi último trabajo ―murmuró con áspera y grave el hombre, relamiéndose los labios con frenesí. El lápiz que su mano rodeaba se movía grácilmente sobre la hoja de papel en blanco que estaba sobre su escritorio y debajo de uno de sus brazos. El sonido que el pequeño utensilio creaba era acompañado por su respiración que, minuto a minuto, se hacía mucho más agitada―, es para ti, mi querida y bella dama.

Sus ojos brillaron; lujuriosos y lagrimosos a la vez cuando su recuerdo llegó y se estancó en su mente, amarrándose a ella con cadenas y pitándose en su mundo en blanco. Recordó su delgada y esbelta figura, sus carnosos labios rojos y húmedos, sus ojos color almendra, su piel morena y suave… era como un ángel.

Recordó a la perfección.

La recordó a _ella_.

_Ella_, sinónimo de _perfección. _

Su cabellera color abazache, desordenada, cayó algunos momentos sobre sus manos, cuando las apartó de la hoja de papel. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y acarició su cráneo sudoroso cuando sintió una sensación muy parecida a la de miles de agujas clavándose que se comenzaba a manifestar en su cabeza. Un terrible dolor se extendió por ella, haciendo que gimiera y, sorprendentemente, sonriera con amargura.

El lápiz cayó del escritorio y dio de lleno al suelo. Él pareció no notarlo, o quizás solamente lo ignoró. Rodó y quedó a sus pies, rozando sus perfectos zapatos negros recién pulidos.

―Esto es mi castigo ¿no es así dios? ―preguntó en un siseo débil, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, haciendo que las luces que era reflejadas de los candelabros que estaban ahí colgados lo cegaran por un pequeño momento. Se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, directo a donde se encontraba su corazón y con el puño cerrado, lo golpeó fuertemente un par de veces, como si clavara una estaca en él― Me estás castigando por haber corrompido la pureza, por haberla ensuciado con mis putrefactas manos… ¿verdad?

Sonrió, y aquel silencio lo interpretó como un _si_.

Ella era perfección, y la pureza humana jamás vista. Y él, como un animal, la había ensuciado. Merecía un castigo, pero ¿cuál sería¿Qué le impondría el señor? No lo sabría hasta el día de su muerte, que él mismo predecía cercana, para su suerte. Por lo pronto, era torturado por la culpa y la decepción de no tener lo que quería por haberlo querido conseguir por malos medios. Como siendo golpeado por látigos en la espalda antes de ir a la hoguera.

Apretó su puño contra su camisa blanca, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, impidiéndose gritar con desgarro como desde hace minutos quería hacerlo. Quería sacar su maldita alma, desgarrar su pecho para poder tomar entre sus manos a su corazón y estrujarlo hasta romperlo, todo para sentir el mismo dolor que ella había sentido… comparar tan siquiera y sufrir más que ella también. Dolor ¿qué si no? Se lo esperaba, un poco más tarde, pero igualmente se lo esperaba. Sabía que vendría y se quedaría ahí, haciéndole compañía sentado a su lado y apretando su mano. Apretando hasta que esta se rompiera al igual que su espíritu. Como justamente el espíritu de ella se había roto.

Sollozó fuertemente, y en aquel momento en el que lo hizo, poco le importó ser un hombre y no tener permitido hacerlo. Su orgullo había quedado en el trasto de basura. Era inútil en aquellos momentos ¿de qué podría enorgullecerse si no de sentir asco y vergüenza hacia sí mismo?

Quizás debería.

Con su vista aún pegada al techo, logró ver segundos después a los ángeles que estaban magníficamente pintados allí y por más extraño que sonara, él sintió como lo miraban.

Desprecio. En sus puros ojos se veía el desprecio, y le parecieron iguales a los de ella; diciéndole maldito con la mirada. Repudiados y asqueados por su presencia, los ángeles parecían alejarse cada vez más y más de él. Llevándose consigo el cielo, y dejándolo en las puertas de mismo infierno, donde seguro dios lo mandaría cuando muriera.

Para que las llamas del infierno lo quemaran hasta hacerlo cenizas.

―He cometido un error ―habló en voz alta, y pareció ahogarse en un mar de saliva que más que nada, por el sabor amargo que probó en ella, le pareció sangre aunque perfectamente supiera que no lo era―. Un error que no se perdona, que no tiene justificación…

Había cometido el error que le costaría la vida y que le costó lo que ella nunca le hubiera dado a pesar de haberlo hecho o no.

Amor. El sentimiento que jamás había sentido; el que carecía enormemente su persona. El que se le había arrebatado para dejar la culpa y el sufrimiento en el espacio ahora vacío y ocupado por ellos, que cada vez se extendían más y más en él.

¿Lo probaría alguna vez en otra vida¿Probaría el amor?

La respuesta para él era muy obvia.

_No. _

Había perdido la única oportunidad. La oportunidad de amar, pero de no ser amado. Porque a él jamás podrían amarlo, por más que él lo deseara. Nadie podría tener tanto corazón como para darle un trozo a él y quitarle el suyo para guardarlo y acurrucarlo en su pecho. Para él hubiera sido más que suficiente solo _amar. _

No obsesionarse y causar daño a otros; tal y como lo él había hecho.

**.oOo. **

Bebió uno más, y sintió como su garganta se calentaba cuando tragó el pequeño vaso de un trago. No tardó mucho para que la pequeña copa se llenara de nuevo. La botella de whisky ya casi estaba vacía a su lado, pero no le importó cuando miró que en la alacena se encontraba otra esperándolo. Fijó como su rostro se reflejaba débilmente en el vidrio de la mesa de noche en la que se encontraba recargado y la que le impedía caerse al suelo. Comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

Estaba borracho, patéticamente _borracho._ Y si seguro si estuviera conciente en aquellos momentos, o viera el recuerdo ya horas más tarde cuando estuviera sobrio y en sus cabales, se burlaría con lo patético que se había visto. Dejar las penas a un lado con el alcohol siempre le había parecido estúpido, y para tontos.

―Y ahora yo soy el tonto, oh… qué patético ―bufó con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, mirándose a sí mismo por su reflejo. Dio un pequeño sorbo de su copa y sintió como una pequeña gota se escurría por su labio para parar en la punta de su barbilla. Cuando se limpió con una de sus manos, notó como no se había afeitado en días y acarició lentamente el vello con la yema de sus dedos.

Su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente: su porte elegante de caballero había desaparecido, su perfecta corbata perfectamente colocada era un caos, y su camisa estaba totalmente sucia de lo que parecía ser carboncillo color negro; además de las grandes y profundas ojeras y los ojos inyectados y totalmente hinchados por, seguramente, el alcohol. Soltó una carcajada que se esfumó cuando bebió un trago más―. El monstruo que se deja llevar por los instintos… borracho ¡dios, qué bajo!

"No sé que diría mi padre si me viera así… seguro me reprendería y me diría que soy una vergüenza para la familia" pensó con ironía, recordando a su padre que en aquellos momentos en paz descanse.

Qué momento para recordarlo.

Suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Se encontraba cansado, pero quería más y más. Su cuerpo se lo pedía, quería alcohol, toneladas de alcohol. Emborracharse hasta vomitar, hasta asquearse completamente del líquido y de sí mismo. Dejar las penas a un lado, olvidarse de todo por un segundo, ser feliz aunque la mañana siguiente todo siguiera igual. No le importaba vivir una mentira.

Al menos quería no estar conciente para cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Para no recordar su vida… y solo sonreír. Dejarse abrazar y desfallecer dormido. En silencio, olvidar las lágrimas.

Por la persona que le robó el corazón sin siquiera saberlo, que lastimó y…

…por la que moriría.

Ella; el sueño inalcanzable, el imposible y la canción que nadie jamás ha cantado… por la quién no lo amaba y nunca lo perdonaría.

Riza Hawkeye, el ángel caído.


End file.
